


Trouble

by lactoria



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Internal Conflict, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lactoria/pseuds/lactoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Elric was dangerous. He was challenging. He was trouble. . .and Roy loved trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

Roy Mustang loved trouble. Everything about his life was so meticulously organized, well placed, and sternly managed that there was little room to allot for troublemakers and their troublemaking.  
  
Trouble held the promise of challenge, and challenge more often than not brought a thrill to his otherwise humdrum routine.  
  
Trouble could find you anywhere, whether you're sitting safe and sound behind your desk or roving Amestris in search of it.  
  
The Flame Alchemist had made his sacrifice for his current standing, but he inwardly simmered with bitter jealousy over his subordinate's itinerant freedom.  
  
Where Edward Elric went, trouble unfailingly followed him.  
  
In fact, the Fullmetal Alchemist was downright dangerous -- not only to himself but to Roy's resolve. Dangerous because he was just the very thing that the Flame Alchemist could not have.  
  
Destruction on two uneven legs swaggered in to his office at that very moment, distracting him from his musings as he tossed himself, ever reckless, across the adjacent leather couch.  
  
Mustang smirked, setting the stage for another predictable round of cat-and-mouse. It was all lighthearted foreplay between them (usually) that never lead anywhere climactic.  
  
"So I just get back and already I hear you're sending me somewhere else?" He griped around an over-exaggerated yawn.   
  
"You should learn to appreciate your liberties, Fullmetal, Other personnel would kill for the privileges I offer you. Too easily do you take for granted what you've been handed," the Colonel chided, charcoal eyes suggesting a glint of his own envy. Edward was something of an untamed creature the Colonel had discovered as a fledgling and fiercely protected, keeping the cages away and his wings unclipped so that he may soar to his full potential.  
  
But the sulky blonde had a wonderfully tactless way of biting the hand that feeds time and again.  
  
This sudden response from the philandering alchemist piqued the child prodigy's interest, his head lifting slowly as if taken aback.  
  
"What -- just because I want to stay in one place for more than a few days? What's your problem?" He fixed the Colonel with an indignant glower, which only earned him an even darker glare from Mustang.  
  
Eventually a stare-down ensued, dragging on for several moments before, sighing, the elder male realized the descension of his own maturity and waved a dismissive hand at the scowling adolescent.  
  
"What do you think I do? How often in all the years of you knowing me, Fullmetal, have you seen me traveling around like you? Have you ever stopped to put yourself in someone else's shoes before you go running your petulant mouth?" There was far more ferocity edging his sharpened tone than he had intended, and it caught the raven haired womanizer off-guard. He abruptly swiveled within his chair toward the wide stretching window behind them.  
  
The fiery man-child was all too similar to him, resembling his own rebellious youth. At times it unnerved the Colonel. At times he feared that the eldest Elric would stumble down the very same path that Roy himself had the misfortune of walking. And somewhere inside his stolid shell, there was a paternal part of Mustang that couldn't bear to let that happen.  
  
He knew the blonde and his brother would be hazardous to his health from the start, but he couldn't stop himself. Roy Mustang liked to consider himself a logical man of reasonable morale, not giving in to temptation. . .doing what's best for everyone. . .  
  
Just being in Fullmetal's presence was an influence. Simply gazing at the free-spirited blonde for too long made him restless to see through the boy's eyes. Simply gazing at him gave him wanderlust.  
  
Simply gazing at him for too long reminded Roy of how startlingly alluring the boy could be. . .especially because Edward Elric was never trying to be alluring.  
  
When the military man made to turn his head, he was met eye-level with brilliant amber chock full of defiance. Edward was looming over him, behind the large desk, hands planted cutely on his hips, head cocked. He looked somewhere between bewildered and defensive.  
  
"I'd trade places with you if I could."  
  
At that, Roy smiled sourly in spite of himself and leaned into the plush leather, his eyes steering back toward the sight before them.  
  
"Sometimes I feel like I'm too young to be wasting away in here. But I've made my sacrifices for what I hope will be the greater good." He paused to chance a look out of the corner of his eye. Fullmetal was the last person he cared to be revealing his secret musings to.  
  
"So you want out, and I want in." A laugh came from beside the Colonel's ear -- so close that air gusted across his neck.  
  
_What the. . ._  
  
The esteemed Flame Alchemist jolted at the sensation, but he nearly leapt out of his skin as a bundle of scarlet, flaxen, and automail seeped into his lap.  
  
_Dangerous._  
  
"We always want what we haven't got." Roy's words, Edward's voice. . . Gloved hands clenched, tense, the arms of the chair that squeaked and tilted under their combined weight.  
  
The roguish boy smiled as he straddled his commanding officer, seemingly too confident for the angry, hotheaded child he was so accustomed to. Edward carried a bold, deliciously determined grace as if he had just unraveled the mystery behind Roy Mustang.  
  
Pelvis shifted as the diminutive alchemist leaned in to pin his superior, hips rolling just so to steal a breathy moan of satisfaction from his captive.  
  
Teeth gritted as illicit desire lazily washed over the thoroughly confused Mustang who struggled to fend off the tide, but he lost all composure when kisses trailed up alongside his throat followed by a hot whisper.  
  
"But tell me, Colonel, will you still want  _me_?"  
  
Edward Elric was dangerous. He was challenging. He was trouble. . .and Roy  _loved_  trouble.

-

Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Wasn't it Edward who was supposed to be resisting? Roy had always imagined (in his wildest fantasies) that, given the boy's fiery personality, Fullmetal would so violently fight against his innate desires that it would require tireless patience to coerce him into sensual submission.  
  
But he figured he would be the last person to ever find himself with the opportunity to seduce the illustrious Fullmetal Alchemist, much less be the victim of Edward Elric's urgent dominance.  
  
The ludicrous irony of this all too quickly unfurling scenario tore the ground right out from underneath the bemused Colonel. All logical threads of thought fraying, Mustang strained to string together syllables.  
  
"Full-- _metal_... You don't realize what you're doing--" This is no good. This can't happen. The consequences are too great for this sort of fraternization. He could lose his title. He could lose the Elric brothers. He could lose the respect of his subordinates.  
  
The grim direction of his thoughts crashed into blindingly lucid honey irises, causing the man to screech into reality with a start. Edward's mouth was covering his, the wet slide of his tongue sheerly sensational as it scaled his bottom lip. He was a bit sloppy, desperately passionate, and everything he suspected a virginal adolescent might be. Roy murmured incoherently through the feverish kiss, trying to make his protests heard over the boy's delighted moans.  
  
Hands incased in those trademark gloves braced themselves against the blonde's chest with the intent to ward off the teenager's lustful attack only for them to be promptly seized, twisted painfully back, and wrestled down against the arm rests. One resounding clap later, makeshift leather shackles cuffed the indomitable Flame Alchemist's wrists and held him effectively at bay.  
  
_And where did Edward learn to do that--?_  
  
Roy Mustang's well-kept poker face collapsed to leave abject, slack-jawed shock. Edward was known for his audacity, but this was easily overstepping boundaries. He fumed.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're--" Two steel fingers tapped against scowling lips.  
  
"I should transmute a bind for your mouth, too... but..." A devilish smirk. ". . .that wouldn't be any fun."  
  
Roy met his protege with a lethal glare that promised if he broke free there would be Hell to pay. Equivalent trade wouldn't even begin to compensate. But it seemed the acrimony pleased the alchemist currently perched in his Colonel's lap.  
  
"What? Nothing to say for once?" Edward canted his head in genuine curiosity, which cast wisps of goldenrod across his boyishly playful face.  
  
What happened to their sweet, innocent conversation? Mustang thumped his head back against black leather, groaning in spite of himself.  
  
Well. . .he couldn't suffer too much of a rebound if he claimed that Fullmetal had his way with him, right?  
  
"Ahn--!" Metallic digits were beneath layers of clothing and biting coolly into his side tickling up his flank. Though he wanted to snarl and writhe, spouting death threats by way of incineration, he couldn't seem to will himself to decline Fullmetal's absurd advancements.  
  
Everything he'd drudged for--everything he strove to achieve--was hanging in the balance of one clumsy step like this.  
  
But Edward was oblivious to the Colonel's agonizing strife. He was far too busy relishing in the glorious undoing of his arrogant rival. From the tousled sable hair to the deeply burrowed brow down to kiss moistened lips, the precious picture of seduction stirred the boy to the core. It parched him, made him hunger for something he'd only known in his daydreams.  
  
For a moment, Edward didn't quite know what to do when fingers coasted down beneath the waistband of that telltale military uniform. He hesitated--confident front waning--and swallowed thickly.  
  
Roy was a breathtaking sight to behold, and Edward wasn't quite prepared to control the charismatic philanderer. He'd thought for certain that he would win this game too.  
  
An electric thrill shot through his awakening cock at the sound of Roy's stern voice.  
  
" _Fullmetal._  Let me loose  **now**." Edward's head snapped up just in time to receive a bruising kiss, with the Colonel driving forward with enough speed and force to send the boy flying from the chair. Strong legs squeezed the Flame Alchemist, knees pressing sharply against hips to tear a muffled groan from the top dog.  
  
And without warning, Roy retaliated by viciously sinking his teeth into that pouty lower lip.  
  
Edward yelped and jerked back; Roy found himself able to smirk again.  
  
If Edward wanted trouble, then trouble he would get.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see a last chapter leave a comment.


End file.
